


Unexpected

by TheEmcee



Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Complete, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Soft Spot Conlon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27062560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: There was one teeny, weeny, little, crucial detail that David never mentioned or brought up to Jack. Getting chased onto Brooklyn turf by the Delancey brothers brings it to light.
Relationships: Spot Conlon/David Jacobs
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing and I make no money off of my works of fiction.
> 
> A/N: So, yeah, I've loved the Newsies for quite some time and although it's been ages since I wrote a fanfiction about them, I recently watched The musical and got my spark back. Kind of. Depression kicks my ass even when I don't want it to. But, hopefully you like this. Feel free to leave a comment in the towel section down below and enjoy!

~...~

Unexpected 

~...~

"Don't let 'em get away!" 

"Jeez, those Delanceys just don't give up, do they?" David said through pants and wheezes as he and Jack ran from the two goons.

"No, they don't," Jack told him.

They darted in and out of alleyways, climbed up and down fire escapes, wove around and over buildings all in an attempt to get away from the Delanceys. Just when they thought they lost them, they'd come out of nowhere. It was never ending and they were getting close to Brooklyn. The bridge was getting closer and closer.

"The...the bridge," Jack panted out.

"Spot's...terf?" David questioned.

"Gots no...other...choice," Jack replied as he looked over his shoulders.

Both brothers were on their heels, getting closer with each step. They didn't look nearly as worn out as Jack and David did. How the hell was that even possible? What were the Delancey brothers? Did they run on spite alone? That didn't matter because soon David and Jack would be on Brooklyn terf, and the brothers weren't stupid. Unless they had a death wish, they'd leave them alone.

No one messed with Spot Conlon. Period.

"Oh, no, ya don't!" Oscar made a grab for David's shirt, but it only just grazed it.

He stumbled and fell like a doofus on his face. Morris, who had been right behind his brother, tripped over his body and stumbled, but surprisingly didn't fall. Not at first. He tripped a couple of times before he crashed into the ground. Had David not been almost out of breath, he would've laughed. That gave him and Jack the leeway to run across the bridge and escape their pursuers completely. Once they were across it, they both stopped to catch their breath. 

"That was...nuts," David wheezed out, bent over at the waist, taking his hat off and fanning his face. He was sweaty, exhausted, and his hair clung to his damp forehead and ears. His legs shook unsteadily but they didn't give out from under him thankfully.

"No, that was the Delancey brothers," Jack corrected him. He looked just as out of breath and tired as David did.

"At least we're safe now," David said. He stood up straight and put his hat back on. 

"As safe as wes can be in Brooklyn," Jack almost mumbled. 

"Daves?" called a voice from behind them.

Jack's face paled at the sound of it while David's heart skipped a beat. He never tired of hearing it and an ache that had taken refuge in his heart began to dissipate. A smile spread across his face and he turned around. Standing there before him and Jack was the King of Brooklyn himself, Spot Conlon, flanked by two of his boys, Hotshot and York. Judging by the expression on his face, Spot hadn't expected to see David standing on his bridge, sweaty and out of breath.

"Hey-hey, Spot," David greeted him.

"Woah, woah, woah, woah, woah," Jack interjected, stepping forward. Spot's bewildered expression turned into an icy glare when he did. "What the hell's goin' on here? You two knows each other?"

"Shut it, Kelly," Spot growled, eyes narrowed.

"I don't think so!" Jack countered, looking between him and David before he settled on the latter. "You knows Spot?!"

"Uh...yeah," was all David could think of to say. 

"What's it t' ya, Kelly?" Spot snapped, turning to the taller newsboy. 

"I'm not askin' you, Conlon! I'm askin' Davey," Jack shot back. 

The two were glaring at each other, both looking prepared to start a fight. With a sigh, David stepped on between them, holding one hand out to Jack while the other laid gentle on Spot's chest. Spot didn't even flinch at the contact, didn't seem perturbed by it or anything, which immediately struck Jack as weird because the King of Brooklyn hated being touched by anyone. Yet here was Davey, touching him like it was as natural as breathing air.

"Enough you two," David told them, staring at each of them until the heat in their eyes simmered down. When he was satisfied that they weren't going to soak each other, he explained.

"Jack, I've known Spot for a while now. Some guys at school chased me into Brooklyn and we bumped into each other," David said. He then turned to Spot and continued, "The Delancey brothers chased us into your terf. We didn't really have any other choice."

"I don't minds you bein' here, Daves. Y'know that. Kelly, though," Spot said as he settled Jack with an icy glare.

"What's your problem, huh? I ain't got Davey's pretty eyes or somethin'?" Jack retorted.

"Jack..." David said with exasperation.

"Or somethin', Kelly," Spot answered. He looked past them and narrowed his eyes. When David followed his gaze, he saw the Delancey brothers waiting patiently on the other side of the bridge. "C'mon, you can stay at mine." 

He began walking towards his lodging house before he stopped and turned back, "And Kelly can come too."

The shocked look on Jack's face made David chuckle and he followed behind Spot, knowing the way to the lodging house all too well. Hotshot and York walked ahead of them while Spot fell in step beside him. Their arms occasionally brushed together and David felt his heart skip a beat. It always did whenever they touched; he couldn't help it. There was just something about Spot Conlon that made him feel...different. In a good way, though. 

"You okay?" Spot asked him as they headed toward the lodging house. David nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine. So's Jack. The Delanceys got a few punches in but we hightailed it outta there before they could do any real damage," David explained.

"Well, you're safe here," Spot said quietly. Only David heard him and the concern made him smile.

"No place on Earth is safer than Brooklyn," David said. He heard Spot inhale sharply.

"Jeez, Daves," he growled, and the sound of it sent a shiver down David's spine. "You're gonna be the death a me. Y'know that, right?"

"The feeling's mutual," David replied.

"Hey! What're you twos whisperin' about?" Jack asked, stepping up beside David and slinging an arm over his shoulders. Spot sent him a glare and his eyes twitched. It made David's stomach flutter. The King of Brooklyn never liked sharing.

"None a ya fuckin' business, Kelly," Spot snapped at him. 

"Someone's testy," Jack mumbled with a quirk of his lips. 

Thankfully, the rest of their walk was relatively quiet with only a few snide remarks and slurs being thrown about. Jack's arm didn't move from his shoulders and David could feel the irritation rolling off of Spot like waves. It was adorable, though he'd never say that to the shorter newsie. Not when other people were around. When it was just the two of them, David could get away with being sappy and mushy and vice versa. But Spot had a reputation to maintain and he understood that. Actually, it'd make him worry if Spot suddenly became soft in front of his boys.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the lodging house and Jack and David followed the Brooklyn newsies inside. The sun wouldn't set for a while yet and a lot of the Brooklyn boys were outside, so the place was relatively empty. Though, to be fair, there were still plenty of kids inside. Brooklyn lodging houses were huge and Spot's gang was the biggest in the city. 

"Sit wherever, Kelly," Spot told him. He jerked his head in the direction of his office while looking at David and the taller boy started following after him.

"Why's you takin' Davey with ya, huh?" Jack asked, eyes narrowed in suspicion. Spot leveled him with a gaze of granite and a smirk.

"You'll found out soon enough," was all he said and then they were off. 

Spot's office, which doubled as his bedroom, was up a flight of stairs towards the back end of the building. It had a desk, a couple of chairs, and his bed; certainly nothing fancy but David loved it because, small though it was, being there with Spot made him feel safe and secure. When it was just the two of them in that room, the world faded away, their troubles and struggles faded away, and it was just the two of them.

"I don't want no one comin' up here, got it?" Spot told Hotshot, who merely nodded and stood guard at the bottom of the stairs. York had wandered off somewhere else.

David didn't even have a second to breathe once he was inside the room because Spot grabbed his vest and forced him down into a kiss. He wasn't as rough as one might think he'd be. Though his lips were chapped, the kiss itself was gentle, full of need and hunger sure but not forceful. And while his grip on David's vest may have been rough initially, it was relaxed enough that the taller boy could pull away if he ever wanted to. That was how it was with Spot: he wanted David to know that he could pull away and stop whatever they were doing at any point if he got too uncomfortable. It wasn't something that the shorter newsie ever said - Spot was a man of actions not words - but they both understood it, respected it, and gave each other the same considerations.

"Miss me?" David asked with a grin when they broke apart. Spot have him a smirk and tugged him towards the bed.

"Whaddaya think, Daves?" Spot countered, waggling his eyebrows. 

That easy smirk and the air of confidence he exuded always got David's blood flowing. Despite his stature, Spot was self-assured and steadfast, a natural born leader with a heart of gold that he kept hidden with vulgar words and unrelenting fists. He was warm and nurturing in his own way, however, and though none of his boys would call him soft to his face, they all acknowledged that he was a mama bear when push came to shove. The little ones were especially looked after by him, and ever since they met, so was David. 

"It's only been a day," David chuckled softly before he was pulled down onto Spot's lap.

He maneuvered himself so that both thighs were straddling him. His arms wrapped around Spot's neck and David leaned in to kiss him again. Both of them sighed and their bodies relaxed into one another. Strong, muscular arms held David's hips firmly, but gently, always gently, always willing to let David go if that's what he wanted. 

"I don't fuckin' care how long it's been," Spot growled softly as he nipped along David's jawline. David's breath hitched and his toes curled. Goosebumps rose on his arms and his hands delved into Spot's dark hair.

"Spot..." was all David could manage to say in response. He felt a rumble of satisfaction emanate from Spot's chest.

"I fuckin' love it when you says my name," Spot said, his lips right against David's ear. He smirked when he heard David gasp and tug on his hair.

"D-damn tease," David mumbled.

Spot nibbled the shell of his ear briefly before he kissed his way to David's neck. He mouthed wet kisses against the flesh and sucked on it, fully intent on leaving his mark. David moaned softly and started breathing shallowly, his pants ghosting across Spot's ear and his fingers twisting and turning in his hair, never too painful or demanding. The King of Brooklyn knew every way to arouse him and took full advantage of that knowledge. With practiced ease, Spot marked his territory and left deep red love bites on David's pale neck.

"So's you," Spot told him. "Always teasin' me, even when ya don't knows it. Bein' adorable and shit all a the time. It drives me nuts."

Rough, calloused fingers worked to unbutton David's vest. David shuddered on his lap and gasped when he felt a familiar hardness press against his ass. He couldn't stop himself from grinding against it and he felt a surge of satisfaction when he heard Spot inhale sharply. No one had ever made the King of Brooklyn come undone as fast as David could, Spot had said so himself. But really, David just went with his gut and whatever felt good at the time, and Spot always felt good.

His vest and tie were shed onto the floor and Spot was making quick work of his shirt. David's own hands fumbled clumsily with the suspenders Spot wore but he eventually had them pulled down. He had his fingers lifting up Spot's over and undershirt when he felt his own open, exposing his chest. Spot pulled back, breaking their kiss, and watched as David's clothes slid down his shoulders before they bunched up at his elbows. With his chest exposed, David swallowed thickly as he watched how Spot's eyes drank in the sight of him.

Numerous love bites littered his pale chest, some a few days old and fading, some barely a day old; all of them stood out as a stark contrast to his otherwise unblemished flesh. One of Spot's hands pressed against his chest and slowly, gently, traveled down until it reached his trousers. Then, dark eyes lifted and connected with David's blue ones.

"You'se gorgeous, David," Spot told him, his voice barely above a whisper. It made David's face flush red.

Hearing Spot say his actually name instead of a nickname always made his heart stop for a moment. Spot could call him anything - beautiful, gorgeous, breathtaking - but it was the use of his name that always meant the most to him. When he first became a newsie, David loathed being called 'Davey' or 'Daves', and while he was used to the nicknames now, liked them even, it was nice to hear the real thing.

The tension in the room was thick and David panted softly as he pulled Spot's shirts up, up, up, before finally removing them. Once the clothes were tossed aside, large, calloused hands took hold of his hips and steadied him. David's eyes raked up and down Spot's torso. The guy had muscle that he would never have, but that's one of many reasons why David loved him so much. Spot, like most of his boys, enjoyed displaying his muscles to the world. It was like a deterrent to people not to mess with him. For David, though, it was like looking at a living sculpture, one only he was allowed to touch and see and feel. 

"You're incredible, Sean," David said tenderly, using Spot's real name. He only ever did here, when it was just the two of them.

Spot surged forward and kissed David, all of his hunger and lust being poured into it. The rest of their clothes were quickly removed and within seconds David was a complete withering, moaning mess on Spot's lap. Sparks of pleasure shot through his body as they ground their erections together, the friction addictive and delicious, but not enough to bring either of them close to getting off. One of Spot's hands caressed his cheek until they broke the kiss. David's lips were red and probably bruised but he loved the feeling of it. He didn't need told what to do: they had done this countless times before and would do it countless times afterwards. 

Keeping his eyes fixed on Spot's, he took those rough fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. His tongue caressed and stroked each one and he smiled as he watched Spot moan and bite his bottom lip. When they were wet enough, Spot removed them and David rose up on his lap slightly, allowing those devilish fingers to circle his entrance a couple times before one breached the tight ring of muscle. The burn was familiar and he was used to it and David cupped Spot's face and pulled him into another heated kiss. He gasped when a second finger was added and Spot took the moment to delve his tongue inside his mouth. David didn't even bother fighting Spot for dominance; it was quite clear that Spot was the alpha in this relationship and David wouldn't have it any other way. It aroused him beyond the point of descript to have Spot take control on this situation, both in and outside of the bedroom.

The two fingers scissored and stretched him relentlessly, prodding as deep as they could go, all the while Spot devoured his mouth like a ravenous hound. Moans poured from David's mouth and he ground himself against Spot as those fingers twisted and turned inside of him. Spot added a third finger and David shuddered on his lap, his toes curling and one hand tugging at the other newsie's dark hairs while the one dug blunt nails into the meat of his shoulder. All three fingers twisted, turned, pulled in and out, and did their best to hit his prostate. 

"Sean," David wanted when he pulled away from that sinful mouth. A strong of saliva kept them connected. "Sean, please."

"Please what, David?" Spot asked with a smirk. He pressed kisses along his collarbone. 

"Sean," David whined softly. He squirmed and tried to grind down more on Spot's fingers but couldn't quite achieve any release. "Please...fuck me already, will ya?"

"God, I loves it when ya swear," Spot growled against his skin.

He withdrew his fingers and spit into his hand. David watched as he coated his cock with his spit and he moaned lowly. Just like the rest of him, Spot's member was impressive; the first time they did this, David doubted that it would fit, yet it did. Now, he couldn't get enough of it. 

David, chest rising and falling with each pant, rose up and, with Spot's hands keeping his hips steady, lined himself up with the head of his cock. He sank down on it and groaned as he was filled up. Both pain and pleasure surged through his body but David didn't stop until he was fully seated on Spot. Both of them were panting and Spot kissed along his neck and shoulder, his hands roaming up and down his pale back.

"So...fuckin'...tight, David," Spot breathed against his skin. He thrust his hips up slightly and David hissed.

He had expected the pain of course, it would be a constant whenever they did this, but it always subsided quickly. Well, it did now that he was used to feeling it. All he had to do was ride it out, literally. David trembled as he pushed himself up until only the head of Spot's cock remained inside and then sank back down, releasing a moan as he was filled up again. Spot moaned into his ear as David continued riding him, his pace slow and languid, his body clenching his cock oh, so deliciously. 

Beneath them, the old bed creaked and groaned, a familiar song and dance to David's ears. Thankfully, it was hard for the boys in the lodging house to hear the bed squeaking; with Hotshot standing guard at the steps leading to Spot's office, no one got close enough. Not that anyone would be bold enough to interupt them, or make any snide remarks. Being Spot's lover came with many perks.

"David...David," Spot moaned in his ear. "I'm gonna..."

"M-me too," David replied breathlessly. 

One of Spot's hands wrapped around his dick and stroked him, not following any real rhythm. David tugged Spot's head up and kissed him. Sweat glissened on both of their bodies and everything around them faded away until it was only the two of them left. All David could hear was their muffled moans and the slapping of slick skin against slick skin. Spot's cock hit his prostate with each thrust and David couldn't hold himself together anymore. He fell apart completely in Spot's arms and came as he pushed down on that wonderful cock, his semen coating Spot's hand and a few drops landing on their stomachs.

His body clenched around Spot and with a shudder he, too, came, his seed pouring deep inside of David. They were both panting and lightheaded as the euphoric feeling overwhelmed them. Once it began to fade, Spot leaned his head against David's shoulder while David sat limply on his softening cock. Neither of them said a word; they didn't need to. A satisfied, exhausted smile and a tender, loving kiss was all either of them needed to reaffirm their love. It amazed David, just as it always had, that Spot was still able to sit on the bed, holding David on his lap instead of collapsing onto it like the taller newsie felt like doing so many times. The King of Brooklyn's strength was truly something to behold.

"Jesus. I still can't believe I'm your first," Spot said after a while, peppering kisses along David's shoulder.

"Believe it, buddy," David told him as he kissed Spot's sweaty temple. "'Cause you are. My one and only."

"Good, 'cause I don't share with nobody," Spot growled. "You'se mine, David Jacobs."

"And you're mine, Sean Collins," David replied with a tired smile.

"'Course I is! Ain't no one gonna take me from ya," Spot promised. It was a promise David knew he'd keep. Spot may have lied, cheated, and bribed for work, but he wouldn't do that to David.

"Likewise," David added with a kiss to Spot's cheek. He looked out the window and saw that the sun was beginning to sweat. "I should be getting back home. I'm sure Les is worried about Jack and me."

"Fine, but you'se better come over tomorrow," Spot said as he, reluctantly, let David go. He watches as David pulled himself away and gathered his discarded clothes off of the floor, his gaze hungry and wanton.

"No, you're supposed to come over tomorrow evening for dinner. Remember?" David asked as he dressed. Spot stood up and began dressing as well. "Ma and Pa are expecting you."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot 'bout that," Spot mumbled.

"I can come pick you up if you'd like," David offered. "We could walk back together."

"Nah. I'll come for you" Spot answered. "That's how is works."

David chuckled and shook his head. Spot Conlon, King of Brooklyn and one of the most feared and respected newsies alive, was actually quite a gentleman. Just don't say that to his face out loud, or around any of his boys, or at all for that matter. Still, it was adorable and it filled David's heart with a warmth that only Spot could bring out.

"Whatever you say, Spot," David said. Now dressed, he gave Spot a smile before he leaned down and kissed him one last time. Spot's eyes traveled to his neck and he smirked.

"I likes it when I can sees my marks on ya," he said and his tone made David shiver. His entrance clenched, keeping as much of Spot's seed inside of him as he could. 

"So do I," David admitted. And it was true: he loved it when Spot claimed him as his territory. It was erotic.

Spot opened the door to his office and descended the stairs, David following close behind him. The look on Jack's face when he saw David, specifically the love bites on his pale neck, made Spot smirk wider and caused David's face to flush. For once, Jack Kelly was speechless and pride swelled up inside Spot's chest. 

"Does that answer your question, Kelly?" Spot asked with a quirk of his eyebrow.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Jack grumbled and waved him off. "You'se ready to go, Davey?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm all set," David asked.

"I bet you is," Jack mumbled. That made David's blush deepen while Hotshot snorted. Spot just stood by, smirking cockily.

"I'll see ya tomorrow, Spot," David called as he and Jack left the lodging house.

"It's a date, Mouth!" Spot called after him. 

David and Jack walked towards the bridge, not saying a word at first. But Jack broke the silence as they were crossing the bridge. 

"So....you'se with Spot, huh?" Jack asked. David nodded.

"Yep. Is that a problem?" David replied, genuinely concerned that his friendship with Jack might be tarnished now that he knew. 

"Nah. Just so long as he's good t' ya, y'know?" Jack said. "I'd rather not fight the King of Brooklyn for breakin' ya heart."

"You don't have to worry about that, Jackie," David told him, a soft smile spreading across his face, his body relaxing for the first time since leaving Spot's office. "Spot is a great guy, honest to God."

"Good! That's good t' hear," Jack said, flashing David a smile. It was quickly replaced with a confused look. "Uh, Davey?"

"Yeah?" David said, tilting his head and looking at him. "What's wrong?"

"Where's your tie?"


End file.
